jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Allterrain-Angriffstransporter
Der All Terrain-Armoured Transport (kurz AT-AT), auch Kampfläufer, "Walker" oder "Imperialer Geher" genannt, ist eine von der Großen Armee der Republik und dem galaktischen Imperium eingesetzte schwer bewaffnete Gehmaschine, welche sich auf vier Beinen fortbewegt. Die stark gepanzerte Kampfmaschine ist somit in der Lage sich nahezu auf jeglichem Terrain fortzubewegen, um am Ziel Truppenverbände abzusetzen und mit ihren Bordwaffen dem Feind Tod und Vernichtung zu bringen. Geschichte Vorläufer Die Vorfahren des AT-AT gehen bis in die Blütezeit der alten Republik zurück. Während der ersten Schlachten in den Klonkriege wurde zum ersten Mal ein Kampfläufer von der Galaktischen Republik eingesetzt. Die als All Terrain-Tactical Enforcer (kurz: AT-TE) benannte Kampfmaschine verfügte über sechs Beine, mit der sich das Kriegsgerät auf dem Schlachtfeld mit hoher Geschwindigkeit bewegen konnte. Bewaffnet mit 6 Anti-Personen-Lasertürme und einer schweren Projektilkanone verfügte der AT-TE über eine verheerende Feuerkraft. Angespornt von den großen Erfolgen auf dem Schlachtfeld, optimierte man das Konzept des Kampfläufers mehrfach, bis dies zum AT-AT führte. Die vielfach fehleranfälligen 6 Beine wurden auf 4 reduziert und das Waffensystem vom Rücken in einen beweglichen Kopf nach vorne verlegt. Um die Reichweite der Waffen zu vergrößern und der Mannschaft im Schlachtgetümmel eine bessere Übersicht zu gewährleisten, wuchs der Kampfläufer von ursprünglich fünf Metern, auf volle fünfzehn Meter Höhe. Durch die massive Veränderung der Größe war der Einsatz eines leistungsfähigen Reaktors ebenso möglich, wie Raum für eine große Anzahl von Soldaten und Equipment zu erhalten. Ebenso wich die Gelenkmechanik, welche die beiden Rumpfhälften des AT-TE verband, einem einzigen massiven, stark gepanzerten Rumpf mit einem beweglichen Kopf, von welchem aus der Läufer gesteuert wurde. Der AT-AT war geboren. Erster Einsatz Zum ersten Mal kamen die Prototypen des AT-AT während der Klonkriege in der Schlacht von Jabiim (20 VSY) zum Einsatz. Die Republik war zu einer monatelangen Belagerung auf dem von Dauerregen und schlammigem Untergrund heimgesuchten Planeten gezwungen und musste deswegen neue Fahrzeuge entwickeln, die diesen Umweltbedingungen gewachsen waren. Aus diesem Grund setzte man dort zum ersten Mal die ersten Prototypen des neuen AT-AT ein. thumb|left|Die ersten AT-ATs in der Schlacht von Jabiim während der Klonkriege Das Fahrzeug erwies sich in der Schlacht als äußerst hilfreich, gerade in schwierigem Gelände und wurde deswegen im Rahmen der Klonkriege auch in darauffolgenden Einsätzen verwendet. Trotz der großen Erfolge war der AT-AT jedoch keine besonders verlässliche Waffe: Die komplizierte Mechanik erwies sich als anfällig, vielfach standen AT-AT mit Servo-Problemen in den Hangars, anstatt in die Schlachten einzugreifen, und so gerieten die Walker in der Folge in Vergessenheit. Zum Beginn des Imperiums waren nirgendwo in der Galaxis AT-AT Walker mehr im Einsatz. Konzept der Imperialen Kampfläufer Die Analyse vieler Bodenschlachten des Imperiums ergab einen entscheidenden strategischen Nachteil: Während das Imperium über viele Repulsor-getriebenen Fahrzeuge verfügte, waren diese oft in der direkten Konfrontation unterlegen. Eine größere Anzahl an Fahrzeugen und Bodentruppen konnte dies zwar wett machen (das Imperium verfügte schließlich über mehr als genug Mittel), jedoch war der Zeitfaktor hierbei oft entscheidend: Um eine feindliche Stellung rasch einnehmen zu können, war es erforderlich, selbst bei massivem Widerstand, vorrücken zu können, um die gegnerischen Kräfte zu überrennen. Das Imperium erkannte schnell, dass die Verluste, welche hierbei entstanden, nicht nur teuer waren, sondern sich auch nachteilig auf die Kampfmoral der Truppen auswirkten. Letztlich war klar, dass den Imperialen Bodenstreitkräften eine massive, schnelle und vor allem - gut gepanzerte - Waffe fehlte, welche in den ersten Reihen die Gegner angreifen und aufreiben konnte. Die Imperialen Militärstrategen versuchten die vorhandenen Fahrzeuge zu modifizieren. Schnell war jedoch klar, dass ein repulsorgetriebenes Fahrzeug nicht in Frage kommen würde: Die Fahrzeuge waren äußerst effektiv, jedoch auch empfindlich gegen örtliche gravimetrische Einflüsse: Schwerkraftverschiebungen und wechselnde Magnetfelder machten vielfach einen Einsatz unmöglich. Das Imperium jedoch benötigte schweres Kampfgerät, welches überall einsetzbar war. Die Imperialen Ingenieure bekamen somit den Auftrag eine Maschine zu entwickeln, die ohne Repulsorlift funktionierte. Nachdem viele Tests erfolglos abgeschlossen waren, erinnerte sich Colonel Maximilian Veers an die Erfindung aus der Alten Republik. Auch wenn nur wenige der ursprünglichen AT-AT der Alten Republik überlebt hatten, machten sich die Imperialen Techniker daran, aus den alten Aufzeichnungen und vereinzelt gefunden Wracks die Erkenntnisse für die Entwicklung eines neuen AT-AT-Walker zu ziehen. Gleich zu Beginn der Entwicklung stand fest, dass die Walker das neue Rückgrat der Imperialen Bodenstreitkräfte darstellen müssen. Um einen Sektor zu erobern, war es erforderlich, nicht nur die notwendige Kampfkraft zu besitzen, sondern vielmehr aufgrund der psychischen Wirkung der eingesetzten Waffen und Kriegsgeräte, den Feind so weit zu demoralisieren, dass allein dies einen taktischen Vorteil ergab. Daher besannen sich die Designer des AT-AT auf eine alte Legende der Sith, wonach es vor Urzeiten ein gigantisches Monster namens "Behemoth" gegeben hatte, ein auf vier Beinen laufendes Ungeheuer, welches in der Erde lebt und das sich noch heute durch viele Sagen und Mythen der Galaxis spinnt. So stand beim Design die Legende des Behemoth Pate und es war klar, dass sowohl die Größe, als auch die gesamte Erscheinung, an diese alte Legende erinnern soll. So wurde das - ursprünglich noch von der alten Republik stammende - Design der AT-AT modifiziert um den Walker noch furchteinflößender zu machen. Rundgang um den Walker Beine und Antrieb thumb|right|Schematische Darstellung des AT-AT Der AT-AT ist eine echte Terrorwaffe. Selbst wenn er nicht im Einsatz ist, sondern in einem Hangar steht, flösst er durch seine gewaltige Größe und die massiven Waffensysteme Angst ein. Dem Betrachter fallen zuerst die Beine des Walkers auf: Zwei Drittel der Größe gehen auf die Beine (die sog. Laufpylone) zurück. Der AT-AT steht auf einer runden Zehenscheibe. Die Zehenscheibe besitzt vier metallenen "Zehen", welche jeweils im Viertel rundum angebracht sind. Zweck dieser flexiblen Zehen, welche im Innern durch mächtige Zehenscheiben-Kolben bewegt werden, ist es, dass der Walker in unebenem oder glattem Gelände sicherer steht und läuft. Die Zehen wirken quasi wie Spikes, die in den Boden gegraben werden und den Fuß sicher auf dem Boden halten, ohne wegzurutschen. Auf der Zehenscheibe befinden sich der Fußzylinder, sowie der Fußpanzer. Der Fußzylinder hat im Innern einen großen Schock-Absorber, welcher beim Marsch durch das Gelände die Erschütterungen weitest gehend absorbiert und dafür sorgt, dass sich keine Vibrationen auf den Walker übertragen, was für die Mechanik nachhaltig gefährlich wäre. Impuls-Geländesensoren sorgen beim Auftreten des Fußes auf den Boden für eine Vorab-Analyse des Bodens, auf den der AT-AT tritt. Je nach Beschaffenheit steuert der Geländesensorgencomputer den Anpressdruck und die Verstellung der Zehen. Dies geschieht vollautomatisch, so dass sich die Piloten ausschließlich um die Steuerung kümmern können. Stabilisiert wird das Fußgelenk von einer zusätzlichen Strebe, welche beweglich über Dämpfer und Kugelgelenke auf der Innenseite angebracht ist. Die umgebende Stahlhülle des Fußes ist aus massivem Durastahl, was den AT-AT in die Lage versetzt, feindliche Fahrzeuge oder kleinere Gebäude mit einem gezielten Tritt zu zerquetschen. Der Fußzylinder ist über ein bogenförmiges Knöchelgelenk am unteren Teil des Beines angebracht. Durch die Bogenbefestigung ist eine größtmögliche Bewegungsfreiheit des Fußes gewährleistet, damit dieser auch auf unebenem Gelände sicher steht. Die Bewegung erfolg über einen Knöchelantriebsmotor, sowie einer Knöchelantriebsbremse, welche die ballistische Bewegung des Fußes unterstützt oder verhindern. Direkt in der unteren Fußschiene (welche direkt über dem Bogengelenk beginnt), befinden sich die Energie- und Antriebssysteme des jeweiligen Fußes. Jeder Fuß verfügt über eine eigene Antriebseinheit, was sowohl Vor- als auch Nachteile in sich birgt: Das Gewicht von vier getrennt untergebrachte Einheiten ist leichter und einfacher zu verteilen, fällt jedoch nur einer von ihnen aus, kann sich der gesamte Kampfläufer nicht mehr fortbewegen und ist taktisch unbrauchbar. Die stark gepanzerten Beinschienen gehen über ein Kniegelenk in den oberen Teil des Beins über. Das Kniegelenk besteht aus einem riesigen Gyro-Servo, welcher festlegt wie weit ein Bein abgeknickt werden muss wenn es sich nach vorne bewegt und wird über einen flachen Kolbenantrieb und einer Kolbenbremse bewegt. Die Kolbenpresse für den Antrieb befindet sich im oberen Teil des Beines, direkt unter den Erschütterungsdämpfern, welche die Bewegung des Beines bei der Bewegung von vorne nach hinten absorbieren. Alle vier Beine sind an einer riesigen Hauptantriebskupplung festgemacht, über welche die Hauptenergie sowie die Steuerungsinformationen von vier einzelnen Antriebsmotoren übertragen werden. Somit kann jedes einzelne Bein individuell angetrieben und bewegt werden. Der Antrieb selbst befindet sich an der Unterseite: Gespeist aus einem Fusionsreaktor kann der Antriebsmotor den Walker auf eine Geschwindigkeit von 60 km/h beschleunigen, was jedoch ein weitgehend ebenes Gelände, ohne Hindernisse voraussetzt. Die normale Geschwindigkeit des Walkers liegt bei rund 40 km/h, die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit bei 15-20 km/h. Sofern sich der Kampfläufer mitten in einer Schlacht bewegt, wird die Geschwindigkeit aus Sicherheitsgründen auf 5-10 km/h reduziert. Die ersten Schlachten hatten dem Imperium sehr schnell die größte Schwachstelle des Walkers klar gemacht: Der Schwerpunkt der Maschine lag in fast 10 Metern Höhe. Trat der Walker somit auf einen stark unebenen Untergrund, oder auf ein größeres Hindernis, kam die riesige Maschine aus dem Gleichgewicht und stürzte einfach um. thumb|left|AT-AT auf dem Schlachtfeld Aufbau und Technik Im beweglichen "Kopf" sind 3 Soldaten (Pilot, Schütze und Commander) untergebracht, darüber hinaus sind Notplätze für 2 weitere Soldaten vorhanden. Der Kopf besitzt zwei seitlich angebrachte, mittlere Blaster-Geschütze sowie zwei schwere, unbewegliche Laserkanonen die unter dem "Kinn" des Kopfes angebracht sind. Ein Hals aus ringartigen Elektromagneten erlaubt es den Kopf in die verschiedensten Richtungen zu bewegen: horizontal 180 Grad, vertikal 60 Grad. Aufgrund dieser Bewegungsfreiheit und der Höhe über Grund hat die Crew im Kopf einen perfekten Überblick über das Schlachtfeld. Durch diesen Hals gelangt man vom Cockpit im Kopf durch zwei Druckluftschleusen in den Rumpf. Der Rumpf Im Rumpf, dem "Körper" des Stahlungeheuers befindet sich Platz für bis zu 40 voll ausgerüstete Sturmtruppler. Die Soldaten sind - auf zwei übereinander liegenden Decks verteilt - in Schalensitzen festgezurrt. Dabei wird der Sitz über Versorgungsleitungen mit dem auf den Rücken der Sturmtruppler befindlichen Tornister verbunden. Hierdurch werden die Energieeinheiten, welche die Klimaanlagen der Kampfanzüge versorgen, ständig aufgeladen. Die beiden Decks selbst sind nicht klimatisiert. Direkt hinter dem unteren Deck befindet sich ein Frachtraum für weitere Ausrüstung oder Kampfgeräte. Standardmäßig sind dort fünf Speederbikes untergebracht, welche über ein Krangestell aus einer am Heck des Walkers angebrachten Luke ausgetendert werden können. Über dem Frachtraum ist der Hauptreaktor sowie die Treibstoffzellen und -pumpen untergebracht. Diese sind durch massive Abschirmung von den Mannschaftsunterkünften getrennt. Auf der Oberseite des Rumpfes befinden sich die Luftsteuerung und der Lufteinzug des gesamten Antriebes. Die Lufteinzugsvorrichtung ist nach vorne gerichtet. Betrachtet man den AT-AT von außen sind drei massive Kerben in der Mitte des Rumpfes zu erkennen - die "Angriffspunkte" der Haltevorrichtung, mit welcher der AT-AT im Hangar oder an Bord von Dropschiffen fest verankert wird. Die verschiedenen Ausführungen des AT-AT Die Walker können, je nach Einsatzort, verschiedentlich ausgerüstet werden. So wurden die sog. "Snowwalker" für den Einsatz auf der Eiswelt von Hoth mit speziellen Heizmodulen ausgerüstet, für den Einsatz in Wüsten entwickelte die Kuat-Fabriken gemeinsam mit den Sienar-Werften die Sienar z23-Hitzeschilder. Die großen Erfolge auf dem Schlachtfeld veranlassten die imperialen Techniker über neue Konzepte nachzudenken. Da das Imperium überall im Universum schwere Kämpfe austrug, stiegen ständig die technischen Anforderungen: Welten, welche nur aus Wasser bestanden, Planeten mit stark wechselnder Gravitation, oder schwersten klimatischen Bedingungen. Kurz nachdem die ersten Prototypen des AT-AT ihren Testlauf vollendet hatten, begann man mit neuen Variationen auf der Basis des Kampfläufers zu experimentieren. Hierdurch entstanden u.a.: *AT-AA *Aquatic Terrain Armored Transport ("AT-AT Swimmer") *All Terrain Attack Vehicle (AT-AV) *Mountain Terrain Armoured Transport (MT-AT) Stellung innerhalb des Imperiums Auch die gesamten Modifizierungen des Imperiums konnten nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass das Kriegsgerät auf uralter Technik basiert. Die gesamte Technik wurde zwar überarbeitet, dennoch blieb die fast schon sprichwörtliche Fehleranfälligkeit erhalten. Dies führte dazu, dass viele Imperiale Offiziere den AT-AT ablehnten. Während der Schlacht von Hoth verzeichneten die Imperialen Truppen jedoch einen großen Erfolg gegen die Rebellion als mit nur fünf AT-AT die stark gesicherte Rebellenbasis "Echo-Base" erobert wurde. Dieser Erfolg brachte dem AT-AT quasi über Nacht großen Ruhm ein: Wenn die Kampfmaschine unter den widrigen Bedingungen der Eiswelt Hoth so eindrucksvoll funktionierte, dann konnte man sie auch andernorts einsetzen. Tatsächlich nahm die Verbreitung von AT-AT nach der Schlacht von Hoth überall in der Galaxis zu und wurde zur ersten Waffe des Imperiums bei Bodenoffensiven. Schwachstellen thumb|right|Ein zerstörter AT-AT Doch so groß, gepanzert und bewaffnet der AT-AT auch ist, besitzt er dennoch verschiedene Nachteile. Die größte Verwundbarkeit stellt sich hierbei wohl durch die Laufpylonen dar. Da der Hauptteil des Gewichts in gut zehn Metern Höhe auf den Laufpylonen liegt, befindet sich der Schwerpunkt des Walkers weit über dem Boden. Dies bedeutet, dass beispielsweise ein um die Beine gewickeltes Kabel den Laufmechanismus so stark beeinträchtigt, dass die Hydraulik des Kampfläufers nicht mehr in der Lage ist das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die Maschine kippt um. Aufgrund des enorm hohen Gewichts und der gewaltigen Größe wirken die dabei auftretenden Kräfte so zerstörerisch, dass im Innern kaum jemand überlebt. Darüber hinaus ist der fast vollständig offen liegende Antrieb, wenn auch auf der Unterseite, nahezu ungeschützt gegen direkten Feindeinfluss. Diese Schwachstellen wurden insbesondere in der Schlacht von Hoth deutlich, in der das Imperium insgesamt fünf AT-AT einsetzte: Der Sonderstaffel gelang die Zerstörung von mindestens zwei der großen Kampfläufer durch die Ausnutzung ihrer zwei Schwächen: *Der erste AT-AT wurde zu Fall gebracht, indem ein reißfestes Schleppkabel aus der Harpune eines Schneegleiters an den Beinen des Läufers befestigt und der AT-AT darin eingewickelt wurde. Durch das Blockieren der Beine stürzte der Kampfläufer und war darauf ein leichtes Ziel für die anderen Gleiter des Geschwaders. *Den zweiten konnte Luke Skywalker nach seinem Absturz ausschalten. Auf Grund seiner Größe ist der AT-AT gegen einzelne Soldaten machtlos, die zwischen seine Beine laufen und sich mit einem Seilkatapult direkt unter ihren Rumpf ziehen. Skywalker benutzte sein Lichtschwert zum Öffnen der Luke und warf einen Detonator in das Innere des Kampfläufers, der daraufhin von innen heraus explodierte. Um diese Schwächen auszugleichen, wurde den AT-ATs meistens eine Eskorte von einigen AT-STs und Sturmtruppen zur Seite gestellt, die sowohl Gleiter als auch einzelne Soldaten gezielt abwehren können. Das Imperium hat nach den Erfahrungen in der Schlacht von Hoth darauf reagiert und schickt die AT-AT nun nicht mehr allein in die Schlacht: Um die Laufpylonen zu beschützen umgibt eine ganze Armada aus Fahrzeugen und Truppen den Walker und soll dafür sorgen, dass angreifende Feindkräfte den Laufpylonen nicht zu nahe kommen. Die auf Hoth eingesetzten Unterstützungskräfte waren zu wenige und auch zu weitläufig um die AT-AT gruppiert, als dass diese wirkungsvollen Schutz geben hätten können. Die Steuerung des AT-AT Wenn ein AT-AT in die Schlacht zieht, sitzen normalerweise zwei Piloten im Cockpit, direkt hinter der aus massivem Panzerglas bestehenden Sichtluke. Beide Plätze sind so ausgerüstet, dass der Walker auch beim Verlust eines Piloten von dem jeweils anderen gesteuert werden kann. Normalerweise übernimmt jedoch ein Soldat den Posten des Piloten, der andere die des Bordschützen. Beide Piloten werden von Geländesensoren unter dem Cockpit und der in den Zehenscheiben enthaltenen Impuls-Geländesensoren geleitet. Abtaster bestimmen die Natur und Form des vorausliegenden Geländes, um einen präzisen und sicheren Gang zu garantieren. Zwischen beiden Soldaten befindet sich ein holographischer Bildgeber, welcher sowohl Holonachrichten, als auch taktische Analysten des Schlachtfeldes darstellen kann. Hinter den beiden Piloten findet sich eine taktische Kontrolle für einen eventuellen Kommandeur, sowie ein weiterer Holo-Bildgeber. Mittels einer Art Periskop können vergrößerte Bilder von Kameras rundum angesehen werden, was dem Kommandanten eine bessere Übersicht über das Schlachtfeld erlaubt. Kampftaktik der AT-AT left|thumb|Y-85-Titan-Landungsschiff‎ Durch die dicken Panzerplatten und das dadurch extrem hohe Gewicht ist der AT-AT zu schwer für Repulsorlifte, mit denen das Imperium standardmäßig seine Fahrzeuge anlandet. In einem Gebiet, welches sich unter Imperialer Kontrolle befindet werden die Walker daher hauptsächlich in Teilen auf dem Planeten gelandet und dann dort zusammengebaut. Dies ist jedoch beim Kampfeinsatz auf einem Planeten unmöglich. Um die Walker in Kampfgebieten einzusetzen, werden diese daher hauptsächlich von Sternenzerstöreren in sog. Walker Dropships oder "Y-85 Titan"-Schiffen im Orbit abgesetzt. Diese Transporter können maximal 8 Walker gleichzeitig laden, landen auf dem jeweiligen Planeten und transportieren nach dem Einsatz die Walker wieder zurück zum Sternenzerstörer. Der AT-AT kümmert sich mit seinen Waffen hauptsächlich um größere Ziele. Vereinzelte Soldaten oder Laserstellungen übernehmen die AT-ST, bzw. die flankierenden Begleittruppen. Hierdurch wird eine verheerende Flächenwirkung der Angriffe erreicht. Die Hauptwaffe des AT-AT sind die beiden unter dem Kopf angebrachten schweren Laserkanonen der Klasse II. Diese als "Kinn-Kanonen" bezeichneten Waffen zählen zu den verheerendsten Laserkanonen, die jemals in Landfahrzeugen installiert wurden. Zu beiden Seiten des Kopfes sind zwei Blasterkanonen mittlerer Reichweite montiert, welche sich 360 Grad drehen lassen sowie bis zu 20 Grad geschwenkt werden können. Direkt auf den Blastern ist der Entfernungsmesser untergebracht. Alle über diverse Sensoren eingehende Daten werden im auf dem Kopf des Walkers untergebrachten Zielcomputer verarbeitet und ausgewertet. Beide Piloten erhalten somit eine ständig aktualisierte Kampfanalyse auf ihre Displays. thumb|right|AT-ATs auf Hoth Wenn klar ist, dass ein bestimmtes Ziel nicht vom AT-AT selbst erreicht werden kann (z. B. im Innern von Gebäuden, welche nicht zerstört werden können oder in Höhlen), öffnen sich die seitlichen Luken und Ausleger werden automatisch ausgefahren. Hieran seilen sich die bis zu 40 Sturmtruppler zum Boden herab, welche dann den weiteren Bodenangriff übernehmen. Hierdurch sind mehrere AT-AT in der Lage ein feindliches Gebiet in sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit unter die Kontrolle des Imperiums zu bringen. Für schnelle Ziele oder flüchtende Gegner, werden an Stahlkabeln bis zu 5 Raketenschlitten abgelassen, welche aufgrund Ihrer enormen Geschwindigkeit nahezu jedes landgestützte Fahrzeug einholen können. Die Soldaten gelangen wieder an Bord, indem sich der AT-AT hinkniet, seinen Rumpf senkt, bis er nur noch 3 Meter über dem Boden ist, und dann eine Einstiegsrampe ausfährt. Nach vielen Erfolgen auf den verschiedensten Welten eilt dem AT-AT ein Ruf als nahezu unbesiegbare Kampfmaschine voraus. Allein die Präsenz eines AT-AT veranlasste viele Feinde bereits vor der eigentlichen Schlacht zu kapitulieren bzw. zu fliehen. Hinter den Kulissen Die Entstehung des Kampfläufers George Lucas meinte in einem Interview, dass ihn die massiven Kampfläufer im Roman "War of the World" zur Idee der AT-AT-Kampfläufer inspirierten, was sich gut anhört, aber eindeutig falsch ist: Bei den Testaufnahmen kam Gary Kurtz auf die Idee, gebrauchte Schneefahrzeuge zu mieten, und ihnen einem "imperialen" Look zu verpassen. Von diesen sollten dann nur Teile gefilmt werden und mit der Unterstützung von - im Studio aufgenommenen - Modellen, das Ganze dann auf die Leinwand gebracht werden. Die Idee erwies sich jedoch als nicht durchführbar: Die Maschinen waren schlecht zu kontrollieren, besonders im schweren Norwegischen Winter und als man die Bilder mit den im Studio aufgenommenen Modellen kombinierte, wirkten diese wenig überzeugend. Joe Johnston kam die Idee einer laufenden Kampfmaschine, als er Syd Meads Illustration eines laufenden Trucks in der einer Werbebroschüre der Gesellschaft U.S. Steel sah. Er spielte gemeinsam mit Ralph McQuarrie und unter ständiger Anleitung von George Lucas an verschiedenen Konzepten, bis schließlich die endgültige Form feststand. Allen war von Anfang an klar, dass das Modell sehr komplexe mechanische Effekte erfordern würde. Und so war die Herstellung des Kampfläufers auch eine der ersten Entwicklungen, welche für Das Imperium schlägt zurück begonnen wurde. Nach verschiedenen Tests mit mechanischen Bewegungen entschied Dennis Muren, dass die Bewegungen mittels des sehr zeitraubenden Stop-Motion-Verfahren bewirkt werden sollten. Phil Tippett und Jon Berg - welche bereits für Eine neue Hoffnung die Stop-Motion für das holographische Schachspiel an Bord des Falken gedreht hatten, kamen zu ILM, um die ultimativen Aufnahmen für die Schlacht im Schnee zu drehen. Da keinem richtig klar war, wie sich der Kampfläufer bewegen sollte, begann man verschiedene Tiere zu beobachten, wie sie ihre Beine beim Laufen bewegen. Letztlich lieh man sich bei einem (neben den ILM-Studios) gastierenden Zirkus einen Elefanten aus und ließ diesen über den Parkplatz von ILM laufen. Alle Beteiligten waren sich einig: Genau so sollte sich der Walker bewegen! Jon Berg entwarf daraufhin das Metall-Skelett, welches die gesamten Bewegungen ermöglichte. Insgesamt gingen ganze drei Monate mit sehr langen Arbeitstagen ins Land, bis Phil Tippet von einem "Wunder der Ingenieurskunst" sprach, als er das fertige Modell betrachtete. Die Modellabteilung von ILM lieferte daraufhin die "Karosserie" des Kampfläufers, welche über die bewegliche Mechanik gestülpt wurde. Insgesamt entstanden so drei Walker-Modelle, welche 49cm hoch waren. Nun war nur noch ein Problem zu lösen: Die Schlacht im Schnee mit den realen Schauspielern wurde in Finse/Norwegen gedreht, die Walker standen in Los Angeles. Einige Testszenen, welche ILM aus bereits vorhandenen Location-Shootings und den Modellen gedreht hatten, wirkten enttäuschend. Insbesondere deswegen, weil allen Beteiligten klar war, dass die Bewegung der Kampfläufer den Effekt, der die Kinozuschauer aus den Sesseln hebt, ausmachen würde. Tippet und Berg wurden kurzerhand zu den Chef-Animateure ernannt - unterstützt durch Doug Beswick, welcher Walker Nummer Drei übernahm. thumb|left|Einer der kleinsten Modelle der AT-ATs bei ILM In einigen wenigen Einstellungen sind insgesamt fünf Kampfläufer zu sehen. Die hinteren Walker sind jedoch nur Fotographien der realen Modelle, welche in den Hintergrund kopiert wurden. Kurz vor Beginn der eigentlichen Dreharbeiten für die Stop-Motion-Aufnahmen bauten Mike Fulmer und Charlie Bailey die kleinsten Läufer, welche nur knapp zwei Inches (knapp 5cm) lang waren. Die Aufnahmen der winzigen Modelle von Sam Comstock wurden mit den - aus dem Hubschrauber gefilmten - Live-Action-Aufnahmen aus Norwegen zusammen kopiert. Die Szene wurde letztlich für die Einstellung verwendet, als Luke mit seiner Staffel auf die Walker zuraste. Dem Kleinsten stand der größte Walker gegenüber: Doug Beswick und Tom St. Amand erschufen in über einem Monat einen über einen Meter hohen Kampfläufer, welchen man hauptsächlich für Einstellungen verwendete, in denen die Laufpylonen zu sehen waren. Steve Gawley fertigte ein System aus Elektromagneten, welche bei eingeschaltetem Strom die Beine in Position hielt. Dummerweise wog die gesamte Konstruktion fast neunzig Pfund und beim ersten Test erkannte man, dass die Magneten zu schwach für das hohe Gewicht waren: Die Konstruktion brach zusammen. Einige Tage später hatte man dieses Problem jedoch im Griff und man drehte die Einstellung, in welcher der Walker von Luke wegläuft, nachdem dieser eine Granate in sein Inneres geworfen hatte. Nachdem der Kopf explodiert war, entstand eine denkwürdige Szene, welche gerüchteweise noch heute in den Archiven von ILM schlummert. Phil Tippet erinnert sich: "Bei der ersten Einstellung sollte sich der Walker auf die Seite legen. Kein großer Akt. Jedoch rutschten die hinteren Beine nach vorne - und der Kampfläufer setzte sich auf den Hosenboden! Das gesamte Drehteam war außer sich vor Lachen! Einige Sekunden danach legte er sich dann doch noch auf die Seite. Dennoch entschieden wir uns zu einer zweiten Einstellung, verständlicherweise...." Trivia * Auch wenn heute jeder von "AT-AT" spricht, wurde dieses Wort niemals in den Filmen gebraucht. Dort hieß es nur "Imperiale Läufer". thumb|right|Im Warmen: AT-AT-Modell in den ILM-Studios in Kalifornien * Die Höhe der AT-AT wurde ursprünglich (basierend auf West End Games' Star Wars: "The Roleplaying Game") mit 15 Meter angegeben. Im Standardwerk "Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy" wurde er jedoch mit 22 Meter angegeben. Die "Star Wars Chroniken" sprechen jedoch wiederum von einer Höhe von 15 Metern. Die "offizielle Star Wars Datenbank" (http://www.starwars.com/databank/vehicle/atat/) hat die Höhe inzwischen ebenfalls mit 15 Metern angegeben. * Das kleinste für den Film verwendete Modell hatte eine Abmessung von 2x6x5cm, welches von Mike Fulmer und Charlie Bailey gebaut wurde. Das Bewegungsmodell (mit welchem alle im Film sichtbaren Bewegungen im Stop-Motion-Verfahren gedreht wurden) hatte eine Abmessung von 24x53x48cm. Das größte Läufermodell war 61x163x107cm groß - es wurde für die Crash-Sequenz verwendet, nachdem Luke Skywalker die Granate ins Innere geworfen hatte. Gebaut wurde es von Doug Beswick und Tom St. Amand (Beine), sowie von Steve Gawley (elektromagnetische Bewegungseinheit). * Der "Schnee", welcher für die Szenen mit den AT-AT verwendet wurde, war simples Backpulver. * In der gesamten Kampfszene auf Hoth wurden zwei falsche Animationen der Bewegung der Kampfläufer gedreht. George Lucas entschied bei der Postproduktion, hier jeweils einen Laserschuß einzukopieren, welcher das falsch bewegende Bein trifft. *Auch heute begeistern die AT-AT Filmfans in der ganzen Welt. In der ehemaligen DDR wurde jetzt ein Projekt gestartet, um ehemalige Plattenbauten in Skulpturen zu verwandeln. Einer der Plattenbauten soll - nach den Vorstellungen der Initiatoren - ein AT-AT in Originalgröße werden. (Bild vom "Wohngebäude-AT-AT":) http://www.nickzilla.com/xpekt1/image_library/projects/1_neu.jpg Quellen *''Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Children of Jedi'' *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Force Commander'' *''Battle of the Sun'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars Chroniken'' *''Industrial Light & Magic - The Art of Special Effects'' *All Terrain-Armoured Transport in der Datenbank von StarWars.com AT-AT|Kampfläufer Kategorie:Kampfläufer Kategorie:Bodentruppen des Galaktischen Imperiums en:All Terrain Armored Transport es:AT-AT hu:AT-AT nl:AT-AT All Terrain Armored Transport Walker